


Full Of Surprises

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: Cisco is working late, as usual, and Iris stops by. He's in for a surprise, but it's the good kind. Or the one where Iris asks Cisco out and he's a dork about it.





	

Cisco blinked rapidly, hoping when he opened his eyes again his vision wouldn’t be so fuzzy around the edges. When he looked back at the metal beneath his fingers, though, it was still a blurry mess. He sighed heavily, finally setting down the screwdriver he was holding. “Pull it together, Ramon,” he muttered to himself. 

“Talking to yourself?” a voice said from behind him. He whipped his head around to see Iris standing in the doorway of his workroom. “That’s never a good sign,” she said coming in, holding a bag of Big Belly Burger up in front of her chest. “I brought food.”

“Mmm, come to papa,” Cisco said gleefully before wincing at his own words.

Iris quirked her eyebrow up at him.

“Yeah I regretted that the second I said it. Let’s just… not ever mention this again.”

“Deal,” Iris laughed out. “What are you working on?”

“My goggles. After that last meta encounter-”

“You mean the one where you got punched in the face?”

“Yes, thank you so much for reminding me.” He took a deep breath, “Anyway,” he said pointedly, “they absorbed most of the damage. Now I’ve got to mend the left side joint and recalibrate them,” Cisco said staring at his mangled goggles thoughtfully.

Iris nodded then, pointing to the still untouched bag of food, “You gonna eat that?”

Cisco snapped back to focus, clapping his hands together, “Yes.” He grabbed the bag off his desk and pulled it into his lap, opening it to pull out a carton of french fries, stuffing several of them into his mouth at once. “Mmm,” he said around a mouthful of fries. “I’m starving, haven’t eaten in like, two hours.”

“More like six,” Iris corrected him. “You’ve been in here for four hours, Cisco.”

“Huh,” Cisco said. “Guess time got away from me.”

“That does seem to happen a lot.”

“The drawback of being a genius,” Cisco nodded solemnly. 

“More like mad scientist,” Iris remarked, gesturing to the entirety of his workroom. “I mean look at all this stuff. Is that a laser?” she asked.

Cisco followed her gaze. “Well, yeah, but it doesn’t work. Yet,” he said taking a bite out of his burger. “Thanks, by the way. You don’t have to keep bringing me food like this.”

Iris felt herself blush slightly. Looking at the ground she said, “Yeah, well, I figure I owed you.” For all the times you did the same for me, she didn’t say. For all the kindness you showed me when I was scared and alone sitting at Barry’s bedside. Cisco looked at her, understanding in his eyes.

“You don’t owe me anything, Iris. I was just being a decent person to someone in need of a friend.”

“And we are, aren’t we?” Iris asked, then added, “Friends, I mean.”

“Of course,” Cisco said nodding adamantly. “Honestly you’re probably one of the best friends I’ve got right now. No one else checks in on me all the time like you do. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Well someone has to make sure you’re okay. You’re always looking after everyone else, taking their problems on as your own. And you give so much to this team. And whenever you have you’re going through your own stuff you act so unfazed, you just deal with it all on your own like it’s not a big deal and you shouldn’t have to.”

Cisco felt a lump in his throat form at Iris’ words. He didn’t know she had noticed, or cared that much. “I- thanks.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I shouldn’t have laid all that on you, I’m sorry. I’ll go-”

“No!” Cisco all but shouted as he quickly stood up and caught her wrist in his hand. Then softer, “I mean, it’s okay. You can stay, if you want that is.” 

“Okay,” Iris said a small but genuine smile on her lips. “Cisco?” she said looking down between them where Cisco still held her wrist. 

“Hmm? Oh, right,” he said releasing her. 

“Cisco?” Iris repeated, this time her voice taking on a curious tone. “Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

“Like- like with you?” Cisco gawked.

Iris chuckled softly, “Yes, with me.”

“Yeah,” Cisco said nodding his head vigorously. “Yeah, for sure.”

“Okay, good,” she smiled at him again. “I should probably head home, it’s late.”

“Right,” Cisco said, still nodding. Iris gave him an amused look before turning to leave. “Wait!” Cisco called when she had made it halfway to the door. “Just to be clear, when you say ‘get coffee’ you mean…”

“I mean like a date,” Iris told him. “A date with me,” she added playfully. 

“Right, so… Glad we cleared that up,” Cisco said, a dopey grin spreading across his face. 

“Good night, Cisco,” Iris said as she exited through the door out into the hallway.

“Good night, Iris,” Cisco said softly after she had already left. He felt the smile tugging at his cheeks, “Iris West,” he breathed out, amazed. “Always full of surprises.”


End file.
